


drape me in your warmth

by snsk



Series: phan week [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Phan Week, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day two: rimming</p>
            </blockquote>





	drape me in your warmth

"Let me use my tongue on you," Phil tells him, and Dan gasps and shudders and comes on Phil's fingers and the thought of it alone.

The second time Phil is actually in him, and there's sweat beading between Dan's shoulder blades and there's Phil's voice murmuring in his ear. "Next time I'll take it slow," Phil says, and Dan wonders who taught Phil dirty talk, wonders if it's a God-given ability, because he needs to know whether he should be sending a gift basket or offering up a thankful prayer. "Next time, I'll lick you open, take my time with you, make you squirm, make you beg for it before I-"

"Oh," Dan says, the word shocked out of him, and Phil kisses him through it, kisses his hair, his neck, the curve of his shoulder.

The third time they aren't having sex and Phil says it like this, not really looking at Dan as they both thumb through their phones on the sofa, Dan's legs on his lap. He says: "Can I rim you?" and adds, not a half second later, "please," so Dan knows he means it. 

Dan, who is so fucking up for this turn of events, but who hasn't really thought about it, you know, at least as much as he thinks daily about Phil's hands on him and his dick inside him - he certainly hadn't known Phil had been thinking about it enough to ask it like this - Dan says, "Yeah," and then, "yes," and then, "god, Phil, you don't need to - what do you think? Duh," which isn't very coherent, but Phil seems to get the message.

"Consent is very important," he tells Dan, smiling.

"I'm giving it," Dan assures him. "In full. 100%, no takebacksies. Don't people usually ask to be rimmed, anyway?"

Phil blushes at that, surprisingly enough. He looks down at his phone and tells it: "I can't stop thinking about it. My mouth on you. There."

"Well," Dan says. "Well." He considers this. Then he digs his heel gently into Phil's crotch, just enough for Phil to groan and push at it. "I'm going to take a shower, then."

"Wait - now?"

"No time like the present," Dan says. "Unless you're reconsidering."

"God, no," Phil says. "God, I told you it's the only thing I think about. I just mean - I was just bringing it up, I didn't seriously expect - some people don't quite like the idea, you know."

"I'm me," Dan informs him. "Not some people. You know this. I'm going to take a shower. Please be on our bed when I return."

Phil does turn out out to be on their bed when Dan comes out, expansively naked in the way he always seems so much more comfortable with than Dan, and propped up against the pillows. 

Dan, dripping water onto their bedroom floor, suddenly feels a bit nervous.

"Have you done this before?" he asks, dropping the towel and climbing in beside him. Phil brushes the hair off his forehead and kisses him on the temple, achingly tender in the way Dan's heart sometimes can't handle.

"Yes," Phil says. 

"Okay," Dan says. "As long as - you know what you're doing, because I don't."

It's ridiculous, really, because they've done it all - full blown sex, dick and ass and the whole nine yards. But this is different, and intimate, and something Dan's never done before. Sometimes he feels kind of young.

"You don't need to know what you're doing," Phil says, easy. "I do. We both should just focus on worrying about whether I know what I'm doing. You're good."

Then he kisses Dan again, the corner of his mouth, and says, gently patting at Dan's side, "Roll over, please."

"So polite," Dan says, doing as he's told. On his stomach, he's facing the headboard; he can't see Phil this way. 

"You know me, all manners," Phil says, probably still talking just to put Dan at ease, and he uses his thumbs (? Dan can't _see_ ) to spread Dan apart, and that's his - oh, that's his -

It's rough-soft and wet and Phil is licking all leisurely like he's got all the time in the world and Dan says, "Phil," in a kind of gasping bruised voice he doesn't recognise coming out of himself. Phil makes a humming sort of sound and settles a hand onto Dan's hip. And then the slow laps at his hole get quicker, and warm wet pressure darts in and out, and then Phil is effectively fucking Dan with his tongue. 

Dan's trembling now, Dan's saying, "Phil, Phil," and he's forgotten how to even swear, forgotten everything except Phil's name and the heat of Phil's tongue on his ass. He's pushing back against it and squirming to get away and it's too much, how can it be too much but it is, just that one point of clever quick contact and Phil reaches up and takes Dan's hand, and Dan doesn't realise he's coming, doesn't realise there are tears leaking out of his eyes until he's finished shivering through the aftershocks and finds the pillow damp.

Phil's moved him somehow so he's not lying on the wet spot on the bed. He's cuddled up behind Dan and stroking his side, making calming noises like "shh," and "darling, darling." Dan wipes the tear tracks off his face and says, "Fuck."

Phil gives a little huff of laughter. "You liked that, huh?"

"Fuck," Dan says again. "Is it always like that?"

"Some people like it more than others," Phil says. "You're very responsive to it. It's really - you're really hot. It was gorgeous, watching you."

Dan turns his face into the pillow, grins a bit at that.

"You're not-" he says.

"I finished myself off," Phil says. "I told you it was hot. I thought about you, how you'd react, but you were even more - God, Dan."

He presses another kiss to the top of Dan's head, holds him close. Dan feels damp, and like he should probably change the sheets, and overwhelmed, and loved. He doesn't move.

"Thanks," Phil says into his hair.

"I think it should be the other way 'round," Dan tells him sleepily.

"Nah," Phil says.

**Author's Note:**

> comment etc 
> 
> this was written for phanweek.tumblr.com


End file.
